kielifandomcom-20200214-history
Kieli
The main protagonist of the story. Kieli is a 14 year old girl who's been able to see ghosts from a young age. Because of this Kieli has a disconnect from distinguishing the real world and the realm of the dead. Kieli also has trouble making friends. At the begining of the first chapter Kieli, age 7, is seen talking to her grandmother about how God left before he even got to their planet and the people at church don't realize this. Shortly after this conversation Kieli is taken out of her thoughts with the church soilders shooting out the core of an undying. Seven years later Kieli is seen getting reprimanded by Hanni-sensei for being late to a church service. Not only that but also since Kieli is in ninth grade she's wearing the wrong uniform. Why this is such a big deal is because 9th graders sing on the first day of colinization day holidays. Kieli is sent to the back where she sees Becca. Kieli is the only one in church who can see ghosts remarking about how if god was there the priest would have holy protection and the dead wouldn't wander fearlessly through the church. Kieli also thinks about the Colonization day Holiday 10 day Vacation, and how, like always, will be boring. After service Becca and Kieli leave to the Easterbury New Station Building, Becca is going to Westerbury and offers to get a souvenier for Kieli. Kieli looks away and her gaze lands on a copper colored corpse, who's spirit has "already gone". However the body moves! The not so dead man introduces himself as Harvey, and asks Becca how long he has to act like she's alive and he has to play along (this is apparently whispered, we don't know if he actually said this). Harvey and Kieli have a verbal disagreement and Harvey takes off. Kieli is a bit depressed as Becca isn't back and doesn't know what she'll do if Becca never comes back. Kieli stays in a room with Becca even though she's a ghost and this is the reason Zilla "and her cronies" bully Kieli, or at the very least ignore her except when they laugh at her. Upon getting back, Becca comes up with a plan to play a game with Harvey. This game is raking his haunted radio and luring him to the school and having Kieli drop a rock on him. Kieli is very against this idea as she assumes Harvey will die. Becca informs Kieli Harvey is an undying and Kieli realizes thats why he has no soul and she thought he was dead. Kieli argues they aren't certain if he's undying or normal and Becca insists on playing the game offering they'd see his spirit if he did die. Kieli and Becca have a fight, Becca calling Kieli abnormal and she'll never make living friends and Kieli that Becca isn't living and really is dead and wont understand life. This causes Becca to go away. Category:Characters